Her Only Memory
by Lyrielle
Summary: She thought that they were perfect. She thought that she would love him forever. But that was before fate changed everything. And now, in the aftermath, she's haunted by his lingering single memory... DG oneshot.


**Her Only Memory**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

* * *

Ginny Weasley tossed uneasily in bed, cotton sheets tangling around her sweaty body. Lightning cracked outside, the light illuminating a pale, frightened face wracked in the throes of a horrific nightmare, a recurring nightmare that still haunted her…

Thunder rumbled ominously as rain started to fall, splattering against the window. Another flash of lightning awoke her, her eyes darting around frantically to determine the source of her fears.

Once she was reassured that everything was fine except for the howling storm outside, Ginny cautiously sank back onto the rumpled covers. She had been dreaming about Draco Malfoy again. Draco Malfoy, the one who had taunted her, flashed the supercilious smirk, the arrogant rich boy that ruled the school.

Draco Malfoy, her love.

Rain continued to fall as memories of a happier time at Hogwarts exploded in Ginny's head.

* * *

_It had all started with a kiss. Just one, simple kiss._

_Ginny had thought it to be harmless as she encountered Draco Malfoy skulking in a corridor during the feast on Christmas Eve in her sixth year. She had thought it to be a bit odd, for as she walked past him, he looked at her with…something else in his eye, something that Ginny couldn't quite put her finger on. She heard no taunts pierce the silent air, before she felt a cool hand on her hand._

_Shocked, she whipped around to stare at him. Looking into his silver eyes, she felt her body resisting the urge to slap him and run away. Instead, she stood, frozen, as Draco Malfoy gently lowered his lips to hers._

_As they parted, Ginny continued to stare at him, trembling. _

"_Merry Christmas," Malfoy—Draco had said softly before walking away, hands stuffed in his robe pockets._

_Looking up, Ginny saw the undeniable white berries of mistletoe above her, when she was quite sure that there was no mistletoe in this corridor—she had mapped out a particular route to avoid any occurrences of mistletoe and boys hanging around the mistletoe._

_So maybe she mapped wrong, and had encountered Draco Malfoy and mistletoe._

_Harmless, right?_

_Oh, how wrong she was._

_

* * *

_

_One simple kiss on Christmas Eve led to another by the lake on a frosty winter's day. That was all it took for Ginny—hot lips on hers, strong arms supporting her back, the thrill of a passionate kiss. No words were ever spoken, no confessions ever made._

_Ginny liked it that way._

_As winter melted into spring, Ginny took to sneaking to his private room in the Slytherin dungeons. First, all they did was kiss. But then, it got serious._

_It had been a breezy and warm April day outside, approaching the end of April. However, in the dungeons, it was still freezing, and Ginny shivered on the green silk sheets, devoid of any clothing on her body._

_She reflected on the fact that after things had gotten serious, Draco had opened up to her and talked to her just as he would to his girlfriend. None of them admitted to being in a relationship to each other, but Ginny could always hope…_

_Movement next to her and then warm arms spooning her from behind told her that Draco was awake. _

"_The war is approaching," he murmured softly. _

"_I know," Ginny sighed, rolling over to face him. "People will die, Draco. Is there any way to prevent this?"_

_Draco looked at her with his intense silver eyes. "Don't you think I've tried, Ginny? I've tried all I can. Except now that Voldemort is gathering as many Death Eaters as he can—I don't know what to do."_

"_Draco, join the light," Ginny pleaded softly. "Join the forces of the light with me. As soon as we beat Voldemort, we can continue on with our lives, without the threat of Voldemort lurking behind our backs."_

_Draco gave a bitter chuckle at the thought. "It's my father," he said. "He explicitly stated that he would kill me himself if I didn't become a Death Eater by the end of May."_

_Ginny gasped. "But that's—that's only a month!"_

"_You don't think I know this? I don't think I have any option here, Ginny." His voice got soft towards the end, the softness of defeat._

"_No, Draco. Don't do this to yourself. Dumbledore will protect you! Please Draco, join the light."_

"_My father can fuck himself for all I care," Draco murmured. "I'll join the light, Ginny. But only for you."_

Only for you…

* * *

Clouds obscured the scarce moonlight that filtered into the bedroom as Ginny lay on the pillows, unable to fall asleep. Thunder continued to boom outside, punctuated by sharp cracks of lightning. She had thought that he had joined the forces to oppose Voldemort because of her, because he loved her.

A tear traveled down her cheek as she remembered the day she had made the biggest mistake in her life.

The day she had believed in him, the day she had trusted him.

* * *

Ginny thought the war was going to be over soon. As she fought in battle after battle, she felt oddly optimistic throughout the whole ordeal. Even though she had had to endure watching her friends' motionless bodies levitated off of the churned and bloody fields on which the battles were fought, she couldn't help but think of the day the whole war would come to a close.

_Draco had been somewhat of a spy for the light, attending Death Eater meetings and filtering important information to Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Draco had pleaded with his father to postpone the date of his Death Eater initiation until mid-June. Amazingly, his father had readily agreed to that. Ginny could only hope that the war could come to an end before that happened._

_And now here she was, fighting against a Death Eater she recognized as Lucius Malfoy in what she hoped was the final battle. Harry had run off in pursuit of Voldemort, and she was locked in combat with Lucius Malfoy in a rather secluded corner of the battle. The sun was slowly setting, the fireball eclipsing into the inky black of night._

_Ginny kept on a volley of spells firing at the elder Malfoy, yet he always seemed to block them. Frustrated, Ginny shot another Stunning spell at him. Her eyes widened in shock as another Death Eater leapt out of the bushes behind Lucius and pointed a Stunning spell at her…_

_

* * *

_

_When Ginny came to, her head hurt like hell, but she saw that she hadn't been out very long judging that the moonlight was just barely starting to shine in the sky. Trying to adjust her eyes in the scant moonlight, Ginny realized that she was in the bushes right behind Lucius, where the other Death Eater had jumped out._

_Attempting to rub her eyes, Ginny could feel that she had been bound by coarse rope. Her wand was scattered some distance away, and Ginny felt her heart sink as the dark feeling of being defenseless dropped into her stomach. The sounds of the battle behind her still punctuated the air, and Ginny prayed that Harry could defeat Voldemort._

_Faint footsteps alerted her to someone's arrival. Squinting, Ginny saw that it was a Death Eater, undeniably the mystery Death Eater that had Stunned her._

_As the Death Eater came closer, Ginny saw that he was removing his mask. Why would a Death Eater remove his mask? Ginny thought, puzzled._

_The Death Eater stopped a few steps from Ginny as the mask dropped to the ground. Looking back at Ginny was her love, Draco Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

"_Draco—" Ginny tried to say, wanting to say something to forgive him, to laugh it all off and say it was a splendid joke. But the rational part of her mind not blindly in love prodded her to think common sense, that Draco could have betrayed her and the Light._

"_I won't believe it," she whispered._

_Draco stepped up to her, until she met his silver eyes. Silver eyes that were frosted over with hate as he contemptuously regarded her._

"_Believe it," he spat coldly, rolling up his sleeve. The Dark Mark gleamed evilly back up at her, the ugly black tattoo prominent on his pale skin._

"_You—betrayed me—" she started, her voice cracking. She couldn't believe it—she wouldn't believe it. _

"_It's war, Ginny," Draco easily said back. "Everyone betrays somebody."_

_Fitting his mask back on, Draco sauntered away into the shadows, leaving Ginny still tied up as stinging tears welled up in her eyes._

Tears of betrayal and hate that burned as they slid down her cheeks.

* * *

After the war, Draco had escaped to a distant country while Ginny had tried her best to continue living the life she had planned for herself before the war. A prominent Healer at St. Mungo's, Ginny lived comfortably.

But whatever she did, she always felt lost. She always felt that she was missing a piece of herself.

The thing was, she knew what that piece was.

* * *

Ginny wept into her pillow five years from that fateful night. She couldn't believe that she had been so—naïve, so _stupid_ as to believe him. Her body shook with sobs as Ginny Weasley cried for Draco Malfoy.

The rain outside lessened for a bit before returning in full force. Calming herself down, Ginny dabbed at her eyes with the blanket, not caring if it got wet.

Staring blankly at the window, Ginny remembered her only memory of Draco. The only memory that haunted her every day and every second of her life. The only memory that cut her worse than the recurring nightmares every night.

The door quietly creaked open and a small boy poked his head in. A small boy with white-blond hair and silver eyes.

"Mummy?" he asked. "I'm scared."

* * *

As the boy burrowed into the covers next to Ginny, she waited until the deep breaths of sleep filled the room. Settling back onto the pillows, her mind whirled through all of the memories that boiled in her head. Yet still…Her only memory… 

_Her son._

Draco's son.

-_fin_-


End file.
